


[ 100 wαчs tσ sαч í lσvє чσu prσmpt chαllєngє ]

by falsely_true



Series: detroit: become human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice Is A Human Because Fuck David Cage, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, His Name Is Actually Conan But Everyone Calls Him By His Nickname Nines, I'm Gonna Flex, It's All About Aesthetics And Decadence bb, Literally I Had No Plot, Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Winter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: a collection of one shots featuring our favourite characters and different ways to say « i love you ».currently featuring:upgraded connor | rk900; kara | ax400but will write for other characters too (once inspiration hits)latest update—24/05/19:kara | ax400 x gender-neutral!reader





	1. [ íntrσductíσns ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « i love you »  
> 3 words, 8 letters.  
> so simple, so easy. yet it means so much. sure, the phrase may be thrown around nonchalantly, like how the couple who weren't destined to be said so to each other. but when it's the right person, it's so right. so, so right and wonderful and amazing and lovely.  
> the phrase itself like a drug most potent that keeps two people, similar but different, bound together.
> 
> what's even more precious though, is the different ways people say i love you. you can say them in different languages sure, « je t'aime » « te amo » « ich liebe dich » « aku cinta kamu » « 我爱你 » and the list goes on, but what is the most endearing is the more subtle way to convey such emotions.  
> small sentences like checking whether you're doing alright or words of encouragement. although « i love you » is the most commonly used, sometimes an « are you okay? » can mean just as much or more.
> 
> *alternative title: a collection of one shots of how our favourite characters expresses their fondness [for us]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n:** first and foremost, this challenge does not belong to nor was it created by me. i saw it on ao3 and i was intrigued.  
> i think the basic premise is that you aren’t allowed to use the sentence « i love you » as it defeats the purpose of the challenge and that prompt 100 is to be done last.  
> i decided to mostly do these prompts with detroit: become human characters, although it ultimately depends on who gives me the most inspo jakdhflakdhnfkjadh  
> also i most probably won’t post in order because,,,,,,, i’m a deviant? Idk  
> oh, if a drabble/fic has been written i will include a link and the pairing in this post ajksdfhkdhf

_“Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”_

_“It reminded me of you.”_

_“No, no, it’s my treat.”_

_“Come here.  Let me fix it.”_

_“I’ll walk you home.”_

_“Have a good day at work.”_

_“I dreamt about you last night.”_

_“Take my seat.”_

_“I saved a piece for you.”_

_“I’m sorry for your loss.”_

_“You can have half.”_

_“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”_

> **pairing:** upgraded connor | rk900 x gender-neutral _  
> _
> 
> **chapter:** 13/101; [ ѕαч lєnd mє α cσαt? ] 

_“Sorry I’m late.”_

_“Can I have this dance?”_

_“I made your favourite.”_

_“It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”_

_“Watch your step.”_

_“Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.”_

_“Can I hold your hand?”_

_“You can borrow mine.”_

_“You might like this.”_

_“It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”_

_“I’ll wait.”_

_“Just because.”_

_“Look both ways.”_

_“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”_

_“Try some.”_

_“Drive safely.”_

_“Well, what do you want to do?”_

_“One more chapter.”_

_“Don’t worry about me.”_

_“It looks good on you.”_

_“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”_

_“That’s okay, I bought two.”_

_“After you.”_

_“We’ll figure it out.”_

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_“I like your laugh.”_

_“Don’t cry.”_

_“I made this for you.”_

_“Go back to sleep.”_

_“Is this okay?”_

_“I picked these for you.”_

_“I’ll drive you to the hospital.”_

_“What do you want to watch?”_

_“You can go first.”_

_“Did you get my letter?”_

_“I’ll do it for you.”_

_“Call me when you get home.”_

_“I think you’re beautiful.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Have fun.”_

_“Sit down, I’ll get it.”_

_“I made reservations.”_

_“I don’t mind.”_

_“It brings out your eyes.”_

_“There is enough room for both of us.”_

_“You don’t have to say anything.”_

_“Wow.”_

_“Happy birthday.”_

_“I’ll pick it up after work.”_

_“It can wait until tomorrow.”_

_“Cross my heart and hope to die.”_

_“It’s two sugars, right?”_

_“I’ll help you study.”_

_“Stay over.”_

_“I did the dishes.”_

_“You didn’t have to ask.”_

_“I bought you a ticket.”_

_“You’re warm.”_

_“No reason.”_

_“I’ll meet you halfway.”_

_“Take mine.”_

_“We can share.”_

_“I was just thinking about you.”_

_“I want you to have this.”_

_“Call me if you need anything.”_

_“Do you want to come too?”_

_“I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”_

_“Is your seatbelt on?”_

_“Sweet dreams.”_

_“I was in the neighbourhood.”_

_“Stay there.  I’m coming to get you.”_

_“The key is under the mat.”_

_“It doesn’t bother me.”_

_“You’re important too.”_

_“I saved you a seat.”_

_“I’ll see you later.”_

_“I noticed.”_

_“You can tell me anything.”_

_“I hope you like it.”_

_“I want you to be happy.”_

_“I believe in you.”_

> **pairing:** kara | ax400 x gender-neutral!reader _  
> _
> 
> **chapter:** 94/101

_“You can do it.”_

_“Good luck.”_

_“I brought you an umbrella.”_

_“I’ll pick you up at the airport.”_

_“Take a deep breath.”_

_“Be careful.”_

_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if you happen to have a fic idea for one of these prompts, u can leave a request [character + genre + plot (optional)] in the comments, and i may write it


	2. [ ѕαч lєnd mє α cσαt? ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the days become shorter and the nights longer, the wind stronger, biting at your flesh. autumn will soon pass and detroit will welcome winter once more.  
> as the fireplace crackles, ember dancing wildly, you snuggle against your partner, excited for what this new season will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a/n:** heyyyyy, it’s been a while since my last fic, yea? school’s been kicking me in the arse, so why not seek affection from fictional characters? sounds like a swell plan.  
> just wanted to write a short fic w nines,,, there was no defined plot in my head ajdhksdjkd  
> this fic will be the start of the [ 100 wαчs tσ sαч í lσvє чσu prσmpt chαllєngє ], using dialogue n. 12  
> any and all feedbacks are appreciated ^^

when you opened your eyes, the sky was dark, sable, signaling you that it was late in the evenings, if not nearing dawn. you blinked blearily and rubbed your eyes, clearing your vision by just a fraction. you watched the flames dance in the fireplace, listening to it crackle.

only now do you notice the soft knitted blanket that embraced your frame, keeping you comfortably warm. the blanket you don’t remember falling asleep in. you smiled softly, fuzzy feeling in your heart knowing your boyfriend placed it on you.  
such a mundane thing, yet it manages to create such a warm feeling.

you sat up, carefully wrapping the blanket around you, cocooning yourself in the warmth. you took a comfortable sigh basking in the cosy atmosphere, when the soft click of a glass being placed on a surface startled you, making you yelp softly.

« you’re awake. »

dulcet voice immediately calming you down. turning around, you barely make out nines’ silhouette by the dining table. the only thing confirming his presence was his soothingly pleasant voice and the led that shone softly, illuminating his immediate surroundings in a calm and ethereal blue.  
he approached you with purposeful strides and seated himself besides you, while you quietly watched his graceful gait. how did you snag such an stunning man?

« it’s still dark, you should go back to sleep my love. _he says, in that honeyed voice that you so adored._  
– what… what time is it? _you asked between a yawn._  
he cocked his head slightly to left.  
– it’s still 6:37 am, still plenty of time to rest. »

you hummed mindlessly before shucking off your blanket, cringing at the slight cold.  
« i wanna watch the sunrise. »  
he raised a brow, face unreadable besides for the slight change.  
« the others will be worried if they noticed that we disappeared.  
– they’ll be fine. _you said nonchalantly, dragging the last word_. plus they’ve got connor. »  
nines watched you silently, led turning but still a captivating cobalt. you waited patiently, watching the soft red orange hues permeating from the fireplace and the delicate sapphire from the android bounce off of each other.

« there’s no way for me to convince you otherwise is there? »

finally breaking the silence, you answered him with a enthusiastic shake of the head and a jovial « nope » as you hopped off the recliner.  
you made your way to the shoe storage, eagerly grabbing your boots and dashing for the front door.

« don’t forget your… coat. »  
nines sighed. you slipped away before he could’ve finished his sentence. his careless human. did you not realise that you could get sick?  
he gingerly put on his coat and slipped on his boots before going out to catch up to you.  
meeting you a little bit out in the trail, he reprimanded you about your lack of sense of self-preservation. at least you had half a mind to wear a scarf.  
you brushed off the comment, shooting a quick « we’ll miss it if we go back » as you followed the predetermined path. the man besides you exhaled softly, taking your hand, wrapping your cold one in warmth.

you both walked alongside each other, both peacefully quiet, the soft hooting of owls and the chirping of birds who roused from their slumber.  
it was connor’s suggestion to take a breather out of the city, and you had to admit that it was a lovely ideas. nice to be away from the suffocatingly loud ambiance of the city and go out to the refreshing peripheries.  
the soft crunch of snow under you accompanied you two until you reached a forest clearing at the end of the passage: an open area slightly elevated from where the cottage stood, with a lake in the middle, separating one side from the other.

you gaped at the magnificent sight, the shimmering waters adorned with trees. you stood by the edge and took in the sight, tranquil smile gracing your face. one nines loved. one that he couldn’t help but mirror.  
you glanced up at the ebony sky, a few stars still visible.  
the stressful and busy city life that consumed you all, the many reminders that told you that this planet is decaying, all these pessimistic factors. it was hard to remember that nature still has beauty to offer, if one were to look for it hard enough. like here.  
looking to the other side, which you assumed could be reached by following a different trail, you wistfully thought out loud:  
« do you think i’d see my patronus on the other side of the lake? »

your partner glanced at you briefly before replying:  
« i don’t think i recognise that reference. »  
you chuckle at his response before casually shaking your head, mumbling a « nevermind. »  
you peered back at the heavens, unhooking your fingers from his (much to his chagrin), to cup your hands before you and breathe hot air on it, numb hands searching for heat.  
you shivered slightly, sneezing, as the cold finally got to you.  
you reflexively wrapped your arms around yourself to conserve heat when a weight settled on your shoulder, warm fabric draped over you.

**« take my jacket, it’s cold outside. »**

his velvety voice, pleasant as always, cut through the silence, and you took the coat graciously, thanking him as you sniffled.

you continued to sniffle softly, the cold making your nose itchy, as you watched the vast stygian sky is slowly imbued, filled, by a radiant light. the caliginous sky progressively turning lighter, from a stark black to a luminescent heather.  
the sun slowly rose, irradiating the woods. the snow under your boot glimmering under the soft light. the star announcing daybreak, the dawn of a new day.

« it’s beautiful isn’t it? _you wondered._  
– i must admit it is quite a splendid sight. _he mused._ »  
you casually leant on your partner, who wrapped an arm around you as you rested your eyes. if you listened closely, you could hear the calming thrum of his “heart”.  
nuzzling closer into him, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head as he cradled you.  
you were glad that you got to spend yet another wonderful day him.  
a sudden but delicate cold landed upon your features, bringing you out of your idyllic contemplation. the new day brought upon fresh snowfall, snowflakes landing gently around you.

« nines look! _you exclaimed happily,_ snow! »  
he watched you adoringly as you splayed out your hands trying to catch the snow, staring happily at the white particles.  
you glanced back at him, grinning. you were astonished at the sight of his gentle smile—eyes crinkling slightly—trademark immaculate hair was uncharacteristically unruly as it swayed gently with the wind, sharp features contrasted with the soft morning light. a sight almost as rare as snow in 2041 caused you to smile even brighter.

you both basked in the sunlight for a few moments, as close as humanly possible to each other, appreciating the serene weather when a particularly unkind gust of wind made your boyfriend suggest that you both make your way back to the cottage, lest you catch a cold. you were more than compliant, frigid and aching body begging to go back to the cosy and warm haven.  
as you walked back down the trail, hand in hand, you announced:  
« i wanna sleep now… »

a statement that nines rolled his eyes to, smile still plastered on both of your faces.  
« don’t make me say i told you so. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lowercase letters are intentional  
> *i literally had no plot in mind, just an aesthetic i rolled with lmao  
> *no i've actually never heard "baby it's cold outside", i just know it exists.


	3. [ nσw í knσw í hαvє mєt αn αngєl ín pєrѕσn ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winter in canada was cold. beautiful, but cold.  
> it was the perfect time to tuck back in bed, warm mug of hot cocoa on one hand and a good book on the other.  
> the plan was to spend the frigid day in the warm indoors, but there was last minute change: there was a frozen lake that looked relatively safe, so you, kara, and alice decided to ice skate while luther supervised.  
> but hey, if you got to show off while spending time with your loved ones, then who are you to complain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **pairing:** kara/gender-neutral!reader
> 
>  **genre:** fluff
> 
>  **a/n:** figure skating is my guilty pleasure uwu  
> lmfao to be quite honest i used to be able to skate quite good and even managed to spin (badly but hey i spun) when i was younger, but it’s been such a long time that i’ve forgotten how to even move forwards lol  
> so if it wasn’t clear, reader is a figure skater and they’re going to enjoy the winter wonderland w their wonderful girlfriend: kara.  
> i decided to join this old idea w the [ 100 wαчs tσ sαч í lσvє чσu prσmpt chαllєngє ], using dialogue n. 93  
> any and all feedbacks are appreciated ^^

you laid reposefully in your bed, wrapped by a multitude of blankets, as you unhurriedly flipped the pages of your book, taking full advantage of this uneventful day.  
you were leisurely reading when a weight plopped itself on your abdomen, pulling a small « oof » out of you.  
lifting your book, you found alice sprawled on you, grinning from ear to ear.  
she called out your name repeatedly, excitement clear in her tone. you couldn’t help but smile with her as you addressed the young girl:  
« hey kid. what got you so excited? _you chuckled._  
– kara said we could go out ice skating today! _she beamed._  
– oh yeah? _sounds fun, you mused, diving back into your book._  
not the answer she was looking for so the brunette pressed on.  
– will you come with us? please, please please? pretty please with a cherry on top? _she begged, puppy eyes conquering you every time._  
– okay, okay. i’ll come with. _you chuckled, slipping yourself off of the bed._ »  
the child bounced up cheerfully with a gleeful « yay! », and scurried off somewhere, probably to get ready.

after putting on a warmer set of clothings instead of your pajamas, you made your way to the living room where you found luther who was making sure that alice was fully protected from the elements.  
you walked to the kitchen where you found kara. you sneaked behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist, placing your chin on your shoulders, startling her.  
« hey. _you greeted._  
– [ y/n ]! _she exclaimed, you scared me._  
– sorry, sorry, _you laughed._ so, we’re going ice skating?  
– uh huh. you’re coming too, right?  
– you know i’m weak against those puppy eyes! _you defended yourself._ »  
you snuggled into the crook of her neck, asking her if there was anything you could help her with. to which she replied that you could make sure that alice didn’t forget to wear her gloves and then wait for her outside while she gathered the equipment.  
you complied, placing a quick kiss on her cheeks before peeling yourself off and went to search for young girl. once you did and made sure she was properly dressed, you corralled her to the shoebox to grab your respective footwears (you also grabbed your figure skates along with your boots from the shoe box) and went to wait for kara outside.

shifting your weight from one foot to the other, you fiddled with your beanie as you watched over alice, who’s playing with the snow.  
« so… your first time ice skating ever?  
– uh huh. will you teach me how? i wanna learn how to do cool stuff like you! _she hopped excitedly._  
you smiled, her enthusiasm endearing.  
– i’m sure you’ll do just fine kid. you’re a fast learner. »  
you both turned your head towards the front door as you heard it swing open, luther and kara emerging from the house, meaning it’s time to head out.

on your walk there, alice scampered up ahead with luther no too far away behind her, while you and kara walked unhurriedly at the back.  
« so where are we going exactly? _you asked._  
– luther and i found a frozen lake a few days ago and we thought that we might as well bring alice. she seems really interested in ice skating these past few weeks.  
– are you sure it’s safe? _you wondered worriedly._  
she nodded her head.  
– i’m sure. »  
you hummed and you two walked in silence once more, the soft crunching of snow under your boot the only sound audible.  
once at your destination, alice quickly plopped down and rushed to put on her ice skates, while the three of you settled down to put your belongings.  
you casually caught up to her and sat down, clearly not in any hurry to put on your skates which prompted her to rush you (you complied).  
taking a few moments before standing up, you asked luther if he was planning to join in, to which he declined. you didn’t press further and glanced at kara, nodding your head towards the frigid lake. she told you that she’ll join you briefly so you decided to lead alice unto the ice, calm facade hiding how excited you truly are.

gliding on the ice, you swerved slightly to turn and face the brunette. the girl carefully treaded the ice, wobbling slightly before regaining balance, and looked at you expectantly:  
« ooh, are you going to teach me how to do tricks? please, please, please?  
– slow down there kid, _you chuckled,_ you gotta know how to move forwards first.  
– and when i do, then you’re gonna show me how? _she looked up hopefully._ »  
you were sure that alice would pick the sport up quickly, but you were hesitant about teaching her the tricky stuff during her first time: you didn’t want her to potentially hurt herself.  
you responded with a final « we’ll see. »

with that, you went to teach her the basics: first, learning how to fall correctly to minimise the pain, « because you’re gonna fall at some point kid, everyone does. – even you? – yes, even me, _you reassured her._ », and how to get back up.  
next, the correct stance: « bend the knees slightly. lean slightly forwards, don’t put your weight back or you’ll fall on your bum ». it was quite comical how she quickly bent down and shifted her weight forward as soon as those words left your mouth. « oop, not that far forwards. »  
once satisfied with the position, you beckoned her to start trying to move forwards. seeing that she was a bit hesitant—nervous? we’ve all been there _you told her_ —you reached for her hands and told her that she could hold on to you as you moved around until she felt confident enough to try and go on her own.  
you slowly started moving, making sure to not scare her off by the speed, while she gets used to the feel. at some point, she started to push forwards on her own and you slowly slipped your hand out of hers, a few metres behind her just in case.

she stopped and simply glided—you didn’t even have to teach her, you thought proudly. though she wobbled slightly, she quickly recovered before turning her head to find yours, wide smile etched on her face:  
« i can skate!!! _she announced, delighted._  
– you sure can kid! »  
you caught up to her and taught her how to stop, which she did as easily.  
« see? told ya’ you’d take it up quickly. just like a duck to water! _you hummed approvingly before continuing._ now for the last and most important lesson…  
_she watched you attentively._  
– it’s to have fun! so enjoy your time here, _you admitted._ »

she dashed away, energetic little sport. judging from the wows and the cheering from your right, she was showing off her new skills. understandably so, she had the right to be proud of herself.  
you let her have her fun as you found your way to a small space quite a distance away from them: close enough that you could still see them and hear the more raucous cheers—luther—but far enough that you won’t accidentally run into the little girl.  
you were feeling a tad lazy earlier in the day, but being on the ice felt so right, so natural. it wouldn’t hurt to practice a bit, right?

you took a few moments to warm up before you decided to start the performance.  
you stood still for a few moments. inhale, exhale. hands in position, feet ready. you’re poised for action. you breathed in slowly, visualising the rink, the people watching and the multiple spotlights on your form.  
you imagine the music in your head, a rhythm, a tempo, that you could follow as you recounted the choreography.  
the violin hummed ever so softly, the show started, time to impress the judges and give it your all.  
you let the ice guide you, the movements flowing out of you instinctively. a series of elegant movements, one move after the other, so fluidly it almost looked easy, serene, passive.  
step. death drop. you have to focus on the connecting steps as they are the backbone to the artistic quality of your display. spiral. lutz. the wind on your face and against your clothes feels amazing, the speed, everything, it’s exhilarating. a series of quick jumps. you faltered slightly but quickly recovered, moving past it as you focused on the next half of the choreography.  
step. this is it. you were nearing the end of this dance. you preparers yourself for the coup de grâce. you did it once. you can do it again you tell yourself. building momentum, you take off: triple axel, 31/2 turns. the spin feels so natural, so incredible. 31/2 revolutions. you landed gracefully, letting go of a breath you didn’t realise you were holding in, and smiled wildly. you felt like you were on top of the world.  
step. a series of flamboyant spins as the violins from the musical piece you chose would swell, before you dipped and kneeled, arms spreaded out, as the majestic swan would extend its wings. brilliant as the creature’s shimmering white feathers.  
you took quick breaths as you slowly rose up, a huge smile splayed on your face. you really did it, huh?

accomplishments of the day: teach alice how to skate and execute the choreography.

you casually glided your way back to the group and was tackled by an excited alice.  
« that was so cool!!! can you show me how to do that? pretty please? _she grinned, missing teeth and all._  
– it was very beautiful, _kara vouched._ you were incredible there, love.  
_you were about to respond modestly when alice brought back your attention._  
– you promised you’ll teach me a cool trick?  
– ehhh… i’m not sure… _you fumbled. you were still unsure about the whole safety aspect. what if she got injured? your mind could only imagine the worst case scenarios._  
– it’s fine. _kara assured you._ we got her the proper skates, _a quick glance reveals that the skates did have toepicks_ , and she has a reliable teacher.  
– see? kara says it’s fine!  
– trying to butter me up? _you laughed._ tell you what, if you can prove to me that you can go around from here to that tree i’ll think about showing you a cool trick.  
– okay, so just here to that tree right?  
– going forwards and going backwards 5 times each. and then i’ll show you a cool spin.  
– okay! _she exclaimed jovially, before she zoomed off._ »

you both watch her dash back and forth, kara holding on your arm in a death grip—though you didn’t pay any mind.  
« i wonder why she’s so interested in figure skating all of the sudden… _you thought out loud._  
– you inspire her. _your partner revealed._  
– but why? _you chuckled, surprised._ i’m not that impressive.  
– don’t sell yourself short, _she scolded._ you’re incredibly talented, and she looks up to you.  
– not as amazing as her mother though! _you claimed._ »  
you turned around to face her « so, what about you? any good on the ice? » you started. she shook her head with a sheepish smile. « no, not at all. ».

« oh come on, you can’t be that bad. _you smiled._ come on, i’ll guide you. _you said, as you held both her hands and slided her forwards._ »

just like alice was at first, she was hesitant and let herself be carried around. she didn’t however, start stepping on her own, so once you were both at a good distance away from the edge, you carefully took your hands from hers and stepped a few metres back.  
you didn’t miss the quick panic that etched on her face as she jerked up to stay upright. she swayed gently, seeming somewhat balanced, before you extended an arm towards her.

« ok, now slowly side forwards, push back almost like your pushing on a scooter, see if you can get to me.  
– i don’t know about this [ y/n ]... _she admitted._  
– it’s okay, i’ve got you. i’ll catch you if anything happens ok?  
_she still looks conflicted._  
– **i believe in you** , love. i’ve got you.  
_she took in a shaky breath, one she technically didn’t need._  
– okay… here i go… »

just as quickly she took an uncertain step, it quickly fell apart.  
she slipped almost immediately and you rushed forwards to try and catch her which caused carnage.  
you both tumbled down onto the ice, heads were hit against each other and you knew your ass was gonna hurt come next morning. but you’re concerns are currently on the person splayed on top of you:  
« are you okay? _you gasped concernedly, hands coming up to support her back._  
she giggled as she playfully slapped you. her quips meant that she was perfectly fine.  
– thanks for getting us into this mess!  
– you’re too adorable! _you cooed, pressing a soft kiss at the top of her head._  
– you’re really dumb sometimes, you know that? _she choked out between laughs._ »  
you answered her with an affirmative « yup! » as you wrapped your arms tighter around her, holding her as you nuzzled nose on hers. her skin was cold and tinted a slight pink due to the cold temperatures, while yours was warm. you both relished in the action however, her pleasant laugh making you feel fuzzy inside.

alice soon rushed over to where you both fell down, concern on her face but was soon relieved when you told her that you were both okay.  
once back on your feet, alice gave you back your beanie (that must’ve fallen off during the altercation) before she swooshed around between you two, proudly telling you how she did exactly what you asked so can you please teach her a spin now?  
you complied, keeping your promise.

« alright kid, here’s how you do a two-foot spin, _you introduced._ if you can do it before school starts again, you get bragging rights for the entire semester. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lowercase letters are intentional  
> *alice is a human because i said so  
> *i know nothing about figure skating


End file.
